


熨好的领带最终皱成一团

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 一只卖屁股的小乳牛。
Relationships: Florent Mothe/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	熨好的领带最终皱成一团

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：兽化，dirty talk，卖淫，乳交，喷奶，以及所有我没想起来的雷点。

乳牛  
Florent从接过客人点的酒水，沿着楼梯走上二楼。回廊狭窄，灯光昏暗，借着最近的一盏墙灯所散发出的淡紫色光晕，才能勉强看清门牌号。  
走廊并不幽深，分列着一扇又一扇窄小的门。木质的门板密不透风，旁边贴着房间号，由一串劣质的彩灯照亮，供来人辨认。彩灯最便宜的那种串联小灯泡，时亮时不亮。他已经走习惯了这条路，不必再看号码，也知道该进哪一扇门。  
他站在走廊中段的一扇门前，停下脚步，敲了敲门。门的另一侧响起一句低沉的应答，把他让了进去。  
Florent看不清客人的样子。他走进了房间，妥帖地关好了门，将托盘放在圆几上，跪坐在老旧的地毯上，侧头看向他的客人。  
“我是Flow，先生。您要喝一点吗？”  
房间里的灯光要稍微亮一些。客人坐在单人沙发里，房卡扔在面前的小圆茶几上。他脱下了西装外套，露出整齐的浅蓝色衬衫，深色条纹领带被熨烫得十分平整。当Florent说话的时候，男人就抬起头，去打量可爱的小男妓。  
男孩看起来的确是一只乳牛。他的头顶生着两只短小的角，牛耳上钉了标签，注明他的品种和年龄。颈子上束着一条黑色项圈，项圈下挂着一颗铃铛，正随着呼吸间胸脯的起伏而轻轻颤动。他身上的内衣是系带式的，细绳将轻薄的布片连接在一起。与人类相比，他的胸部更加鼓胀、柔软，饱满的乳头在客人的注视下逐渐硬挺起来，连带着两枚乳环，一并将轻薄的内衣顶出明显的突起。他的身材也是客人喜欢的类型，腹部绵软无害，臀部丰满而挺翘，纯白的内裤只挡住了阴茎，却将身后的私密地带完全裸露在外，尾巴自尾椎处生长出来，正轻巧地扫动着。他的腿部则更近似乳牛，自大腿开始，外侧便渐渐浮现出柔顺的毛发，聚成黑白相间的块状斑纹，灵巧的小蹄子贴在地板上，一动不动。  
坦白说，翻阅照片集的时候，客人对Flow并不十分满意。照片上的小乳牛太接近人类，未免让慕名而来的人感到失望。但是前台的侍应生认真地推荐了这一只，声称这是店里最受欢迎的婊子。说这话的时候，那人脸上的表情颇耐人寻味。  
客人开始有点相信这种说法了。男孩比照片上显得更成熟些，精心打理的胡须衬得面庞柔和了许多，柔滑的栗色卷发堆在肩上，昏黄的灯光下，蜜色的眼瞳中水波流动，宛如一泓融化的枫糖。  
当然，客人还没忘了自己为了什么而选择了这一家风俗店。他招了招手，让Florent靠得更近一些。  
“过来，让我摸摸你。”  
男孩顺从地膝行过去，伏上男人的膝盖。一只手伸进内衣，握住他的胸乳，毫不留情地用力揉捏起来。男孩配合地挺直了腰，呼吸不由得急促了几分，撞得铃铛摇晃起来，发出一阵清脆的声响，令人想起晴天的风和无边无际的草原。  
“能喷奶吗？”  
Florent点了点头，目光自下而上顺着手臂滑向男人的面部，露出十足温驯的神情。  
“能的，先生，我……我很敏感。”  
男人拨开一边的带子，白皙的乳肉立刻弹了出来。受到种族特征和药物的长期干预的双重影响，Florent的胸部比普通人类男性要丰满得多，乳头胀大起来，乳环上拴着金色的细链子，连向另一边的乳环。他的乳晕呈浅褐色，胸前体毛疏淡，细而卷曲的深色毛发反衬之下，皮肤看起来更加白皙了。  
男人忍不住猜想这链子与金环究竟是不是纯金质地——这头漂亮的小乳牛值得一对金首饰。食指勾住乳环向前拉扯，小乳牛便吃痛地轻哼出声，也追着掌控他的力量塌下肩膀。他无论如何不敢躲开来自他人的虐待，在风俗店里，客人总是比娼妓本人优先拥有对他身体的控制权。  
所幸客人并不打算过度地伤害他。看起来，男人只是想确认这具肉体的敏感度，而Florent依旧挺立的乳尖与眼尾晕开的玫瑰色都足以证明这一点。  
“别哭，”男人松开了那条链子，为小乳牛倒了杯酒，“你很漂亮。把它喝下去吧。”  
“谢谢您，先生。”  
Florent很感激客人的宽容与温柔。他仰起头，就着客人的手去舔杯里的葡萄酒。深红如血液的酒水贴上男孩的嘴唇与舌尖，小半涌进了他的喉咙，大半则溢了出去，顺着下巴、颈子一直流进内衣里，又洇湿了客人的裤子。  
一杯酒下去，他不禁呛咳起来。客人把脸埋进他的胸脯里，舌尖自下而上地舔过，将酸涩的酒液吮进嘴里，最后咬住他的喉咙。小乳牛紧张地屏住了呼吸，感受着整洁的两排牙齿合拢成一个不规则的椭圆，磨蹭着包裹喉结的一层皮肤，像生铁圈成的镣铐，或是捕猎的兽夹。与此同时，他的乳房突然被紧紧握住了，男人的十指如同张开的鱼鳞骨，紧密地贴上来，力量透过绵软的乳肉击透他的乳腺，丰腴的白肉从指缝里溢出来，连结乳环的金链轻轻晃动，添上微不足道的疼痛。他不得不配合着挺直身体，好让对方从更方便的角度把玩他的身体。他颈子上的铃铛还在响，但这点动静早被男人粗重的呼吸盖了过去。  
“来，帮我脱衣服。”男人将条纹领带扯得松松垮垮，抱着男孩站了起来。  
温存时间结束了，尽管夹杂在这短暂时刻之间的善意也格外稀薄，男孩心底仍然生出一丝轻茫的悲哀。他顺从地点头，任由客人的手臂压在他的胯骨上，如同待会将要压在他身上那样，揉捏他的臀部和尾巴。他低下头，用齿舌为男人解开每一颗扣子，直到嘴唇触到金属材质的腰带扣，冰凉的温度轻而易举地敲碎了那点多余的情绪。  
“要为您口交吗，先生？”  
等他晃过神来，便发现自己跪在男人身前，隔着内裤虔诚地吻着半勃的阴茎。他为男人解开了衬衫的扣子，脱去了笔挺的西装裤。领带摇摇欲坠地挂在脖子上，皮鞋被男人蹬掉了，短袜受制于吊袜带的束缚，熨帖地包裹着男人的脚。他的目光在暗色的菱形格纹上徘徊着，识趣地没有碰男人的袜子。对于大多数来来往往的客人来说，要操一个娼妓并不需要这么费事，重新穿好袜子太麻烦了。换言之，他们无需割裂自己的生活体验，便能兼顾风俗店内的昏暗旖旎与日常的工作与家庭生活。  
可是，对于Flow来说，这是他最接近正常人的生活的时候了。他摇了摇尾巴，侧过脸，漫不经心地蹭了蹭胯部的一团凸起，一边的角挨住男人的腹部。  
“别急，乖孩子，”男人揉了揉他的头顶，“我们可以去床上。”  
对小乳牛来说，这样就足够好了。他不需要跪在太过冷硬的地板上，也不必以站姿接受侵犯。对于他的腿部结构来说，后者多少有些吃力。或许男人也会愿意使用后入、或者是侧入？这样可以不压到他的尾巴。  
在刚开始接客的日子里，Florent会为了很多小事而偷偷哭泣，但是现在的Flow已经学会不去想了。他乖巧地爬上床，作出一副很想得到阴茎的样子，把脸埋在男人腿间，亲吻鼠蹊与大腿根部，呼吸也变得灼热。当对方再次摸了摸他的脑袋，表示“可以了”的时候，他蹭了蹭对方温暖的掌心，伸手小心翼翼地把内裤扒到露出阴茎和囊袋的位置，开始做口活。  
男人注意到，小乳牛涂了深紫色或黑色的指甲油，只是左手指甲边缘那里被磨掉了一点。  
不过，他很快就没工夫想这些了。Flow的技术很好，舌头灵活地贴住硬物，自下而上快速舔过，舌尖沿冠状沟滑动，又仔细地吮吻每一处筋膜，一只手抚弄着阴囊，修剪整齐的指甲温柔地扫过敏感的会阴，指腹顶住脆弱的位置按揉。  
客人满意地抚过男妓的头顶，劣质的酒精在他眼中燃起欲望的底色，他的手指插进男孩半长的棕发，自前向后梳拢，将大半发丝攥在拇指与食指之间，向下按去。男孩立刻读懂了他的心思，抬起头露出讨好的笑容，收拢牙齿，将阴茎顶端含入口中。  
一开始，Florent吞得很慢。他的嘴唇紧实地箍住粗长的柱体，磨磨蹭蹭地向下移动，每含住一寸，柔软的口腔内壁立即贴附上来，热情地吮吸着入侵的硬物，将其引导向更深的部位。不多时，男人就顶进了他的喉咙。这时，他稍微停了一下，抬眼看了看男人，随即加快了速度。阴茎快速地在他嘴里进出，在他的控制下凶狠地撞进他的喉咙，激发起呕吐反射，喉口的肌肉蠕动着挤压钝圆的顶端，为客人制造着性的快感。  
从男人脸上的表情来看，Florent很肯定，对方正在为自己的嘴巴而着迷。这让他感到得意，尾巴也轻快地摆动起来。被性器操进嘴里当然不好受，男人的阴茎带着一股怪异的腥膻气味，甚至还有轻微的尿骚味，但他已经学会了忍耐它、忽略它，并从中得到些微妙的快乐。只要他相信自己是一只生来就该挨操的小乳牛，接受客人的侵犯也会变得顺理成章。  
只是这样还不够。Florent深知，大部分选择这家店的男人都不会满足于寻常的乐子。因此，他慢慢撑起上身，吐出阴茎，捧起自己的胸，挪动着用乳房夹住勃起的硬物，小心翼翼地将链子挑起，绕过顶端。  
男人对此不置一词。他将双手枕在脑后，靠着床头方向的墙壁，温和地摸了摸小乳牛的耳朵。男孩瞬间红了脸，从嗓子里挤出一声呻吟，不敢再去看客人，只是夹紧双腿，扶着乳肉上下抚慰面前的阴茎。  
耳朵始终是Florent的敏感点。不过是随手的抚弄，便能为他带来过分的刺激。男人原本是随意为之，可发现了这一点之后，倒是格外起了兴致，手指轻捏住没有打孔的一边耳朵玩弄起来。  
“先生……”小乳牛抱怨似的叫了一声，面颊愈发染起两团酡红。他看起来只顾低着头侍奉男人的性器，喉咙却不住地滑动，暴露他吞咽唾液的事实，两腿也不自觉地夹住摩蹭起来，腿间那片轻薄的布料或许早已被淫液蹭湿了。他的乳头似乎也更加饱胀了起来，像是两颗熟透了的红葡萄，剧烈地上下抖动着，乳沟处被阴茎磨得发红。作为报偿，他伸出艳粉的舌头，在乳交的间隙卖力地舔弄着男人的龟头，以期待被给予更多快乐。  
他的确很敏感，而且也很聪明。男人爱怜地捏了捏他的耳朵尖，指尖漫无目的地描绘着男孩的眉眼。  
Florent只停顿了一秒，就继续动作起来，双手用力挤住乳肉，胸部完全包裹住阴茎，变形成充满猥亵意味的形状。不必抬眼打量，他也知道，客人的眼睛一直盯着他的胸部，饶有兴味地观察着两团软肉如何紧密地贴住粗长的性器。显然，直白的视觉刺激更能满足客人的占有欲。小乳牛很擅长用这样的小伎俩来讨好客人，此时无需对方再催促，便更加努力地上下耸动，连带着脖子上挂的铃铛也摇晃起来，叮当作响，清脆的音色混杂在暧昧的喘息间，反倒更添几分情色意味。他还记得客人最初的问题，手指熟练地按揉着乳肉，指腹刻意蹭过两边乳头，指甲扫过顶端的褶皱，为敏感的身体带来更多刺激。  
在刻意的照顾之下，胸部很快传来明显的坠重感，受五指挤压时自内向外传来明显的疼痛。浅褐色的乳晕也饱胀起来，乳尖不时挤出几滴浅淡的液体，在指尖处晕开。小乳牛当然知道，这正是泌乳的预兆。但他仍不敢停止动作，只是稍微放慢了速度，目光穿过睫毛的浓密阴影，扫向男人的鼻尖。  
“先生……”接触到对方回应的注视，他更是羞怯起来，不自觉地咬了咬嘴唇，“我要流奶了……”  
客人露出了些许意外的神情。他像是被Florent的温顺取悦了，招了招手，示意小乳牛再靠近一点。  
“真可爱啊，来，让我摸摸你。”  
Florent驯顺地爬了过去，尾巴垂在身后，轻轻甩动着。他的乳房随着爬行而晃动起来，泌乳的坠胀感愈发鲜明，皮肤热得发烫，乳腺分泌的汁水像是要把胸部撑破似的。客人满意地亲了亲他的嘴唇，把他搂进怀里，一只手自肋下绕过，握住一边乳肉揉弄起来，另一只手却伸向他下身，两根手指蹭着湿透的布料捅进他的阴道。  
然而，这点安慰并不能缓解他体内的燥热。乳牛的种族特征使得泌乳的过程总伴随着疼痛与发情，大量乳汁积聚起来，涨得发疼，无端的情热烧得他四肢发软，脑子一片混沌。男人的手指快速地抽送着，带出湿热的情液，他忍不住夹紧穴道，又被两根手指强行撑开。  
“求您……好胀，难受……”  
他撒娇似的扭动着身体，双手攀上男人的颈子，却不敢搂得太紧。他的尾巴本能地侧向一边，末端的簇毛串扫过床单，有意无意地触上对方的腿。  
“那你是不是该说点好听的，Flow？”  
男人倒是很乐意享受Florent的主动讨好，抽出手指，将指间附着的体液尽数擦在男孩唇间，饶有兴趣地挠了挠小乳牛的下巴。男孩迫不及待地伸出舌尖舔掉了那些液体，可惜的是，略带腥膻的气味只会让他愈加感到空虚。  
小乳牛此刻终于显露出更多兽性的特征，发情状态令他满面潮红，克制不住地贴在他身上乱蹭，床单都要被他的淫液打湿了。他褪去了人类的羞耻心，成为一只漂亮的淫兽，渴望得到阴茎，或是任何能够填满他的玩意。  
“求您干我，先生……我很听话的，求您……”  
客人被他的急切语调逗笑了，志得意满地掐了掐他的乳尖，随后扶住他的腰，示意小乳牛改变姿势。  
Florent当然懂得其中含义。他急忙撑着双腿跪立起来，挤出几声甜腻的呜咽，扶着男人的阴茎顶上穴口，摇着屁股磨蹭起来。无论他多么想直接坐下去，都没有擅自决定的权力。在今晚，他完全属于面前这个买下他一夜时间的客人。幸好，不等他作更多乞求，男人便握住他的腰，用力顶了进去。  
小乳牛哀叫一声，两腿发软，险些栽倒在男人身上。他被粗长的性器彻底贯穿了，龟头狠狠挤开紧致的甬道，完全填满了他的身体。轻微的痛感轻易地被过量的快感淹没，可怜的男孩被操得脑子发晕，丰满的嘴唇张合着，吐出几声喑哑的哽咽，迫不及待地扭动腰肢，不知是有意取悦客人，还是干脆被欲望冲昏了头。  
“动一动，先生，求您了……”小乳牛紧紧搂住男人的肩膀，丰腴的乳肉挤压成更加色情的形状，乳头渗出的温热液体打湿了对方锁骨下方的皮肤，“小乳牛想被您操，先生……”  
会撒娇的孩子总是能讨到最甜的糖果。  
客人满足了小娼妓的请求，阴茎以沉重的力道一次次撞进他的身体。男孩配合地上下耸动着，在骑乘体位下，龟头顶得格外深，几乎要把他捅坏了。可他丝毫不觉得疼，发情的本能还在催促他不断地索求，下身分泌的热液蹭在两人大腿之间。他毫无理由地哭了出来，眼泪顺着泛红的眼角滑落，蹭花了艳俗的妆容，勾勒出两道怪异的深色泪痕。  
“来，让我尝尝小宝贝的牛奶。”  
对小乳牛来说，这样的要求简直是一种恩赐。他驯顺地托起乳房，拇指和食指挤压着乳晕，好让乳头显得更加饱满、漂亮。随着男人不断上下的节奏，两边乳头也不住摇晃着，甩出几滴乳汁。  
男人拍了拍他的脸颊，下流的目光在胸前扫过，这让Flow更加兴奋了。他是一个男妓，他的工作就是随时张开双腿，为客人们解决生理欲望。他顺从地夹紧阴道，感受着粗长的性器不断挤开穴肉，卖力地摇着屁股，在呻吟的间隙挤出几个乞求的字词。  
“请您吸一吸，先生，好胀……”  
男人含住一侧的乳尖吮吸起来。藉由外力的引导，乳汁终于得以释放，左边胸部的胀痛也稍有缓解。Flow曾经尝过自己的奶水，长期产乳导致奶水的味道格外寡淡，但客人们并不在意这个。倒不如说，他们乐于欣赏小乳牛因涨奶而感到羞耻、却不得不哀求客人提供帮助的表情；乐于揉弄饱胀的胸肉，直到小乳牛因喷奶而高潮；也乐于玩弄他泌乳后格外敏感的身体。  
同样，床上的这位客人也没有帮小乳牛完全解脱烦恼的打算。尝过鲜之后，客人不再专注于吮出乳汁，舌尖灵活地拨弄乳头，牙齿贴着乳晕轻柔地研磨起来。泌乳的通道被舌尖堵住，挑逗带来的星点欢愉反而令痛感更加鲜明。过度的温柔像一场漫无边际的迷雾，可怜的小乳牛迷失其间，似乎全然忘记了他的价值所在。男孩难受得挣扎起来，手掌抵在对方胸前，徒劳地推搡着，妄图博得些许怜悯。  
然而，落在客人眼里，这样的行动已经算得上是冒犯了。Flow还没来得及做出任何反应，便被男人一把推开，沾满淫水的阴茎蹭着耻毛滑出体外，蹭在大腿根上。男孩仰倒在床上，左脸挨了一记巴掌，紧接着，对方把他翻过去，扶着他的屁股从后面再次操进去，快速抽送起来。  
突兀中断的甜蜜触碰令Florent清醒过来，面颊所承受的疼痛微不足道，更显出十足的羞辱意味。客人分明是在提醒他、警告他，他不过是盛放色欲的容器，一具供人发泄欲望的躯壳罢了。  
无论灵魂怎样挣扎，可他的肉体终究习惯了承接一切肉欲。情欲的开关早已失灵，客人的侵犯不断在他的脑海中堆砌机械的快乐，他下意识伸出手，五指似求救般攥紧，又被客人掰着腕子拽到背后，用领带捆了起来。床单被两只小蹄子蹬得乱七八糟，大团花纹斜垂向地面，一角蹭上了地板残留的水渍，对方捉住他胡乱摇动的尾巴，恶意地揉弄起敏感的尾椎。过分的逗弄加速了乳汁的分泌，包裹在内裤里的性器硬得发疼，小乳牛哀哀地叫着，双腿抖得厉害，却不敢真的挣开男人的控制。  
“对不起，先生，求您原谅我……求您……”  
惊慌失措的道歉并未换来分毫怜惜，甚至助长了男人的施虐欲。一股力道从后面扯住男孩的项圈，勒紧他的喉咙，生生将他拽了起来。Flow几乎要喘不过气来了，接近窒息的恐惧摆布之下，他不禁绷紧了肌肉，腰肢拼命扭动起来。可是，客人的手掌完全压制了他的身体，他的反抗倒像是无伤大雅的情趣，或是讨好客人的伎俩。  
“你们应该在房间里放一面镜子，小骚货。”客人舔了舔男孩的耳朵，将嘲弄的话语送进他的耳道，操弄的动作愈发急躁。  
漂亮的小男妓不会知道，他这副模样看起来有多淫荡。  
他的表情如此痛苦，眉头紧蹙，双眼润得像一汪起雾的深潭，下唇被咬得泛白，却难掩流溢而出的凌乱呻吟。本来白皙的皮肤被情欲染上漂亮的粉色，因涨奶而更加饱胀的乳房上下晃动，带来沉坠的钝痛，铃铛也随之摇响，发出清脆的乐音，与皮肉撞击而带出的淫糜声响混作一团。  
男人的双手穿过肋下，托住他的乳肉揉捏起来，这最后的一根稻草将Flow推入某种难以言说的恍惚之中。对欢愉的渴望击溃了一切理智与情感，勒令他继续向男人乞求侵犯，他顺从地夹紧屁股，十指死死攥住捆绑腕部的领带，配合地淫叫起来。他看起来如此享受来自陌生人的凌辱，甚至希望男人彻底吞噬他、破坏他、撕碎他。  
“要胀破了……先生，求求您，求求您……小婊子要被您操坏了……”  
在快感的支配之下，他的身体不由得颤抖起来，越是濒临极限，每一处神经都百倍地敏感起来，哪怕是一丝再轻柔不过的舔舐、吮吻，都让小乳牛近乎崩溃。在男人的把玩之下，乳汁终于自细小的孔隙中喷了出来，而Flow也因这过载的快感而达到了高潮。  
温热的液体自隐秘的腔穴涌出，淋湿早已凌乱不堪的床单，精液在内裤的布料内侧留下一处不甚显眼的斑块，男孩双腿瘫软，身体无力地向下滑坠，又被客人扶住腰肢，承受最后的冲刺。他仍然无意识地哼叫着，直到客人也射在他的阴道里，才得到休息的许可。

客人大概并不打算在这里过夜。时间不算太晚，借用加班的名义，对方或许还来得及回到家里，回到生活该有的轨道中去。这短暂的风流韵事不过是人生中微不足道的一个瞬息，一次不需要在记忆中留下痕迹的错误。  
得记着吃药了，Florent模糊地想着，打起精神，从床上坐了起来。他的模样很是狼狈，被玩弄许久的穴口翕张着挤出一股精液，胸前濡湿一片，可他无暇分心顾及这些，强撑着发软的双腿走到客人身边，递过挂在衣帽架上的西装外套。外套的领口平整、挺括，足以遮掩爱欲的褶皱。  
客人走的时候，往他手里塞了些小费。Florent数了数，足有二十块。


End file.
